The invention relates generally to a composition of matter for raised characters and a method for manufacturing raised characters for use in making signs.
The Americans with Disabilities Act, hailed as the most far-reaching civil rights legislation in recent history, was signed into law in 1990, with portions of the law taking effect in 1992, 1993 and 1994. In a nutshell, the law requires businesses which serve the public to remove barriers and become more accessible to the disabled. Signage guidelines require facilities to be accessible to the blind and visually impaired.
Businesses affected by the law include shopping malls, health-care providers, banks, movie theaters, museums, libraries, schools, health clubs, restaurants, airports, hotels and other public accommodations.
An important part of the law mandates the use of Braille and raised character signs. Under the guidelines, signs designating handicapped parking spaces, passenger loading zones and van accessible spaces must be in Braille. Handicapped accessible entrances also must have Braille signs, as must those leading into public transportation facilities such as bus stations or airports.
Interior signs such as room numbers and names, identification of places within the building, directional and informational signs must be in Braille and raised characters. Elevators must also have Braille and raised lettering.
Quite simply, the Americans with Disabilities Act has created a niche in the signage industry which did not previously exist. In particular, with respect to the Braille and raised character requirements, the law requires: